House Velithorne
House Velithorne is one of the Royal HousesGreat Houses of Dol Aderyn. House Velithorne A house formerly associated with the ranger corps, House Velithorne has rose greaty in the last few decades becoming the ruling house of the recently established kingdom of Dol Aderyn. The current ruler, Aelirenn I, was the only daughter of the famed rangers Aelin and Ander Velithorne. Althought she was not raised a Queen she quickly grew into the role, gaining many steadfast allies. Much history of this house relied on skilled bowman-ship for hunting and their renown for breeding the finest horses. Family This Houses family consists of Queen Aelirenn I, as well as her two brothers Worick and Yumeki Velithorne. Aelirenn I xxx Worick Worick didn't follow the path of his parents, though he did dabble in archery as a past time it was never something he would master like his parents, instead Worick worked his way up in Alchemy and Herbology gaining notoriety quickly becoming a mayor of a small town by leading in major advances. Then soon becoming a Count in the Kingdom after the last Count died without an heir. In his journeys he found a young fanatic that goes by the name of Duscha, who he took under his wing and taught him the ways of herbology, Duscha soon grew up surpassing Worick in herbology all while knowing little of his parents other than being fanatics with all that is known of the gods. Yumeki xxx Vassals House Farrow House Farrow is immensely ancient with a long line of ancestors, previously only of local renown. It's only within the last century that the family has risen to considerable prominence, becoming famed for their increasing agrarian economic prowess. House Farrow has been cultivating wheat and other crops for as long as its name has existed, among the finest produce in the South. The current seat of the House is Raenhold, a bustling trading village as a central hub among miles of sprawling plains. House Blackstone House Blackstone is one of the most well known families that occupies Elyria. Sworn to House Velithorne. This family is known for their nobility, honor, and skill in combat. Their house colors are green and black, and their sigil is the tree. House Blackstone is the most militaristic house associated with the Kingdom of Dol Aderyn. Their representative serves as the Grandmaster of War. House Lander Descendants of a nomadic tribe, the Landers are believed to be one of the first merchant families established in Elyria. Having developed connections all across many continents, they have developed a strong reputation in diplomacy – the Lander name synonymous with statecraft and nobility. As the family of Dol Aderyn’s Grandmaster of Foreign Affairs, House Lander is one of the Kingdom’s chief exporters of local goods to other areas of Elyria, spreading the reputation of our craftsmanship and produce to all corners of the globe. House Kagine House Kagine has become a well-established family, over the last century, among the Elyrian nobility for the exceptionally high quality of wine that comes from our vineyards. House Kagine is better known among the general populace for Midas County, as this is the county that the family has vigilantly presided over and protected for two generations. We are a house pledged directly to House Velithorne of Dol Aderyn. House Balen House Balen is a strong diplomatic, craftsman, and soldiering family and part of the Kingdom of Dol Aderyn. Our values include strength, honor, and intelligence. Our House colors are vert and tenne with a bear's head adorning the crest. House Aritaur House Valois House Valois is a family steeped in tradition, the Dynasty was formed over 500 years ago when the roving tribes in the land known as "The Vale". Formed together under a single banner, for centuries they had kept isolated in the forest, the leader, known at the time simply as Vercingetorix, organized the tribes into a single group. This group was known as the Celts. They remained isolated for a while until the Kingdom of Dol Aderyn brought them into the fold, at this point, they had a unique and special use for the fleur-de-lis, for which remains a secret. Their emblem, emblazoned on their heraldy, a fleur-de-lis was the symbol of their clan, the leader at the time, decided with the agreement from the highest ranking thanes in the group to reform into the House Valois, a nickname given for the land they resided in. The Vale, then became named Valois. Over the hundreds of years, Valois became a dynasty with far reaching family members. In order to simplify the bloodline, our chroniclers have narrowed it down to a direct line of sons from the mighty leader Vergetorix. Throughout history the family has fought in wars in defense of their nation, fiercely known for not only their ferocity but tactical brilliance, many joined the military, become military officers to lead their kingdom to glory and victory. A few of the family decided to hone in on trade, from remembering all the valuable things that the Kingdom's traders brought the clan over the hundreds of years. The family is usually characterized by dark brown or black hair, piercing eyes and tall figures. Some speak with the old accent from their old mother tongue, others took well to the language the Kingdom had and spoke with little or no accent. Sub-vassals (lesser houses)?